There has been known a loading apparatus for loading a recording medium on which to record information signals, for example, a plate-like recording medium including a semiconductor memory and a plurality of connection terminals. Such loading apparatuses are provided in various electronic apparatuses such as, for example, various audio apparatuses, personal computers, cellular phones, etc.
Among the loading apparatuses, there is one which includes a holder for holding the recording medium, and a chassis for supporting the holder movably in the moving direction of the holder, and in which a plurality of terminal electrodes for connection with connection terminals of the recording medium are attached to the chassis (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-60253).
In the conventional loading apparatus, the holder can be moved between a first position for insertion and removal of the recording medium and a second position where the connection terminals of the recording medium are connected to the terminal electrodes. When the recording medium is inserted into and held in the holder located in the first position, the holder and the recording medium are moved as one body to the second position by a biasing force of a bias member (toggle spring), and the connection terminals are connected to the terminal electrodes, whereby the loading of the recording medium is completed.
In the above-mentioned conventional loading apparatus, however, the terminal electrodes are attached to the chassis, and the connection terminals of the recording medium held by the holder are connected to the terminal electrodes attached to the chassis, so that the positional accuracy of attachment of the terminal electrodes to the chassis, the positional accuracy of the holder relative to the chassis and the positional accuracy of insertion of the recording medium into the holder have influences on the conditions of connection of the connection terminals and the terminal electrodes. Namely, where these good positional accuracies are not secured, defects might be generated in the connection between the connection terminals of the recording medium and the terminal electrodes.
In addition, since the holder is moved relative to the chassis and the connection terminals of the recording medium held in the holder are thereby connected to the terminal electrodes, a good condition of connection between the connection terminals of the recording medium and the terminal electrodes may not be secured, in the case where, for example, the holder stops on the upstream side of the second position due to deterioration of the toggle spring, the case where the condition of insertion of the recording medium into the holder is imperfect, or the like cases.
Accordingly, a loading apparatus for a recording medium having connection terminals according to the present invention aims at securely connecting the connection terminals of the recording medium to the terminal electrodes and contriving an enhancement of the reliability of the operations of the loading apparatus.